


Prey for Me

by Internet_Potato



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hidden Cameras, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Sex Toys, Smut, Stalker, Stalker!Frank, Tags May Change, Video Cameras, characters may be added, kinky!frank, sexuality change, slight F/M, straight!gerard, the title is a pun if you didn't already guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Potato/pseuds/Internet_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~this fic is on hiatus ~</p><p>Frank needs a new boyfried and his standareds were a little different to most peoples.</p><p>Frank had always been a little “different” when it came to relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prey for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is just an experiment to see if you like the first part and if you don't like it I will discontinue the series! It is also my first time writing a series so feedback and coments would be wonderful <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank had always been a little “different” when it came to relationships...

Frank had always been a little “different” when it came to relationships. He was charismatic and had a warm personality, so he had no trouble making friends but he always chose the most unsuited sexual partners. Or as they should be called: Prey. Another setback was that his awkward set of criteria, which they had to have a perfect score on, was difficult to meet, making his prey difficult to find.

1\. They had to be male.  
2\. He had to know where they lived before they first talked.  
3\. They had to be against a submissive/dominant relationship so it gave his a chance to “train” them.  
4\. They have to be straight…. (At first) so he could have the joy of seeing them squirm.

You can probably understand why it takes him such a long time to find his Prey. Of course his didn’t kill them – no, that would be a waste of human life. He liked to think his relationships were pretty normal, aside from the kinks and quirks. They went on dates, kissed and had sex, what more is there to do? 

The breakups were pretty average too. There was always the option for the Sub to leave, and in the end they always did. There were arguments and fights like normal relationships and people just get tired of being completely submissive. It was normally a petty thing that finished them off, like forgetting to untie them or not giving them a safe word, petty things that cracked his partner until they left him.

He hadn’t had a new prey for months and don’t get me wrong, of course he hooked up with random guys for fun, but he was always on the lookout for his next victim…

***

“Frank!” Mikey shouted upstairs to his best friend “If you don’t come down here I’m coming up to get you! You can’t stay in your house forever just because you don’t have a boyfriend. It’s unhealthy!”

Mikey sighed as he heard footsteps above him. Hopefully Frank would meet someone nice he has a genuine interest in, instead of some mindless idiot he was just going to fuck for a night and then toss out onto the street. They had been to all the gay bars in town, much to Mikey’s disgust since he was straight (don’t get me wrong, Mikey was DEFINATLY not Franks type, they had been friends long before Frank’s kinks “kicked in”), the things he did for his best friend.

Frank has also never told him about is kinky side. They sometimes double dated but he made sure his pet/other-personalised-nickname never said anything, and if they did, they would be punished. He had also never met one of his pets in a bar. Bars were for one night stands – NOT for long term prey. His most of his actual prey had been found by accident. He had one strict rule that if they say no to a first date, Frank can’t push them to date him. Although sometimes it didn’t start with a date (if you get what I mean, Frank being kinky and all).

“I’m not leaving the house because I don’t have a boyfriend, I just don’t need the outside world to help me with anything,” Frank mumbled, appearing at the top of the stairs.

“I will break your coffee machine if that is what it takes to get you outside, now hurry up,” Mikey said, rolling his eyes and checking his watch.

“You wouldn’t dare” Frank replied, snorting, but still coming down the stairs – it would be pointless to risk the wellbeing of his only source of coffee. “Where are we going?”

“Heaven and Hell,” Mikey said after checking his phone on the way out of the door.

“Just cause your straight and I’m not doesn’t mean I’m going to hell!” He wailed, pretending to cry with his face buried in his hands, running towards Mikey’s car.

“Oh my God Frank, it’s the nightclub I sent you the link too, gheez. Just get in the goddamn car,” He called after him, seeing straight through his façade of tears. “By the way (or should he have said Gerard Way), my brother is coming too, and he’s bringing his girlfriend.”


	2. Broken Hearts and Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is in a difficult place and Frank formulates a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo! Here we are again! Looks like I decided to continue my series, and it was thanks to your wonderful comments! It really means a lot to me when you comment, so Please continue to do sooooo <3

After a slow journey to the club, the traffic was ridiculous and Frank got stopped at the entry for ID because of his height (much to his dismay and Mikey’s delight) they finally got in and saw a slightly odd scene unravelling in front of them.

“I saw the look you were giving the waitress!” shouted out a screechy voice, coming from a rather attractive female. She was dressed in tight black jeans with rips and cuts down the front. A pair of red high heels covered in ruby studs was poking out beneath the distressed trousers. A loose red tank to fluttered down her chest and came to a stop just above her swinging hips. Badly dyed black hair was slipping out of the bun perched precariously on top of her head, and a livid looking face was staring down angrily at her boyfriend.

He had vibrant red hair, long on a man, short on a woman and was looking up at her with a look of mild amusement mixed with a calm sort of anger. Since Frank and Mikey were slowly heading hat way, Frank assumed it was Mikey’s brother.

“I was looking at her to signal that I wanted her to come over her-“he was patiently describing to her, until he was interrupted, in a calm tone you might use with a child having a temper tantrum.

“And then what would you get her to do!” She shouted, practically screaming, “Blow you!?”

“You’re making a scene out of nothing, please calm down,” he said in an exasperated tone.

She slowly bent down until they were nose to nose and half whispered, half screamed “If you can’t be happy with what you’ve got they you don’t deserve to have it.”

Mikey’s brother’s girlfriend’s hand then came into quick and sharp contact with Mikey’s brother’s cheek. He just sat there with a look of sadness on his face, watching her storm away from the table, storm back, grab her bag, slap him again and finally storm out the door. He then sighed and covered his face with his hands. All he had wanted was another beer.

It was at that point Frank remembered his name. Gerard. Poor Gerard. This was neither the time nor the place but Frank spent a good few seconds thinking about how good of a name that would be to moan out during sex. He then spent another good few seconds appreciating the lack of telekinesis between him and Mikey.

During his time of thought he had walked up to the bar and grabbed three beers. He returned to his best friend, who was currently sat patting Gerard on the back.

“It was for the best, you’ll find the right girl soon enough,” Mikey said soothingly to his brother who wasn’t looking nearly as mournful and Mikey’s words made it seem.

“I know, and I knew she wasn’t the one. I-I just thought that we didn’t need love to survive. We hardly even liked each other. Why can’t I find the right girl?” he said in an exasperated tone.

“Because, maybe it’s not a girl you need,” Frank thought to himself.

Franks, mind was working so fast he was surprised that the people around him couldn’t hear it. Checklist time!

1\. They had to be male.  
Well unless Gerard was a supreme makeup artist; that was one point.  
2\. He had to know where they lived before they first talked.  
Mikey had invited him back to the basement apartment, back when they were still sharing after a particularly rowdy night of partying. As far as he knew that was where Gerard still lived. Two points to Gerard – it was going well.  
3\. They have to be straight…. (At first) so he could have the joy of seeing them squirm.  
Well, he was pretty sure of that one, three points out of four.  
4\. They had to be against a submissive/dominant relationship so it gave his a chance to “train” them.

Well there was only one way to find out, so here goes nothing:

“Hi Gerard I’m Frank, Mikey’s friend,” he said warmly, “Did you ever do anything kinky with her that might have set her off tonight?”

Gerard stared blankly at him for a few moment before replying; “Do you mean like BDSM stuff with whips and shit?” He said slowly before putting of a lusty, high pitched voice, “Ohh Master, please don’t punish me for ignoring your commands!” he giggled as he batted his eyes and returning to his normal voice “Nah all that kinky shit never did it for me, I just think it’s weird.”

Perfect. His cock seemed to agree. Even though he had been joking when he said it, he seemed to be getting turned on from just the way Gerard called him Master. It was probably time to cross his legs.

But could he really keep Mikey from knowing that not only was he (hopefully going to be) shagging his brother, but he was going to be doing ‘all that kinky shit’, as Gerard had so aptly put it, to him as well? Well, he could try!

The cogs in his brain had started to run again. A devious plan was being devised.

Step 1: Get both brothers insanely drunk. Shouldn’t be too hard since Gerard was on the rough side of a hard breakup and Mikey, well he was always down for drinking until the sun shone! Let me just make it clear that Frank had no intentions of fucking Gerard when he was drunk. He thought sex should be fully consensual by all members involved and was just doing it to get into Gerard's good books. And maybe learn the layout of his apartment, for future reference of course.

“Next rounds on me guys,” he bluntly interrupted, flashing his most charming smile in Gerard's direction.

“Thanks Frank, you seem like a great guy, you know,” Gerard said, the ends of his words already beginning to slur slightly. “I don’t know why we haven’t been introduced before!”

As Mikey stood up to grab another round of drinks, eyeing up the barmaid as he did so, Frank casually reminded him that they came in a car. He then went to graciously volunteer to stay sober.

“Thanks Frank, I would stay clean tonight since this is meant to be your integration back into society from being such a fucking hermit, but Gerard really needs me right now.” And with that he walked off to grab another couple of beers.

Now that the two were alone, Gerard came and slid along the sofa next to Frank. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and wondered how many drinks he had had before the eventful breakup. He reckoned he had probably downed about two or three before and defiantly watched him glug down another since they had arrived, so Mikey would be bringing the fourth or maybe even fifth? Due to the fact his velvety voice was already slurred, it wouldn’t take him long to get him super drunk. Good, he couldn’t wait to leave this slum of a club.

“So, Mikey tells me you're gay, what’s that like then?” Gerard grinned at him with large, innocent eyes, running a hand through his vibrant hair. Oh god, he was ridiculously attractive for someone who should be off limits.

***

Two beers and a couple of brightly coloured shots later, Gerard was telling a story about powerful goblins and brightly coloured dragons to a wide eyed Mikey.

“And then the Goblin G-God came over and stabbed the lime green d-dragon in the-“

“Okay, I think it’s time we get you guys home!” Frank cut off Gerard with a forceful tone.

“That’s such a good idea, you are sooo clever Fr-Frankie,” slurred Gerard, wrapping both arms around his shoulders in an awkward, lopsided hug, “If you were a girl I would t-totally date you.”

“Honoured,” Frank replied, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Mikey and had ended up supporting both brothers as he wobbled out into the carpark and towards his car.

“Mikey, I’m gonna drop you home first and then take Gerard back to his place, okay?”

“Okay sure, Gerard's such a lightweight, isn’t he? You might need to make sure he gets into his apartment though, s-sometimes he just goes to sleep on his front lawn!”

***

With one half of the Way brothers out of the way, he pulled up outside of Gerard's house. Technically he only owned the repurposed basement apartment, but he referred to it as his house anyway. He turned around to look at the sleeping man, strewn precariously across the backseat. His fire coloured hair flopping down over half of his face and his nose just peeping out from underneath, Frank didn’t think he could look more adorable if he tried. I think it is time to put his newly thought up Step 2 into action.

Step 2: Gain access to Gerard's house and make a note of where he kept his keys (he had mentioned that he left his in his girlfriend’s car) and help him inside. Then proceed to explore the house and get his phone number and add himself to Gerard's contacts so he could ‘check up on him in the morning’. Basically: keys, house plan, phone number.

“Gee, wake up,” he said gently to a sleepy Gerard lying in his backseat, “We’re at your house now; I need to know where your keys are.” Gerard's groaned in response, sounding about far too sexy for someone asleep.

“Wake the fuck up and let me help you,” he said in a sharper tone, trying a different approach to get the stubbornly sleeping man to ‘wake the fuck up’. This time he got a mumbled response that sounded awfully like “It’s under the bastard flowerpot.”

With this usefully obtained information, Frank succeeded in opening the front door. Since there as no point dragging Gerard round the entire apartment trying to find his room, he just went inside and tried to locate the bedroom as soon as possible. 

He quickly surveyed the area and came to a speedy conclusion; his house was a fucking tip. A large open plan room stood in front of him, in quite an awful mess. Empty coffee mugs and paint palettes alike stood on nearly every surface. Huge paintings and prints of graphic designs hung from the walls, giving the fairly large room the impression of being far smaller than it actually was. General mess just cluttered up the floor. Dirty clothes, blunt pencils and crumpled magazines (just to name a few!) - you could pretty much name any piece of trash you think an artist would own, and my bet is that somewhere in the room a piece of said trash resides.

Slightly grossed out at the room before him, he proceeded through one of the few doors adjacent to the kitchen/living room/art studio. Nope, just a store cupboard. He was genuinely surprised to find out that he owned a hoover, due to the state his main room was in. His mind began to wonder off topic as he imagined Gerard in a French maid’s costume, dusting and tiding his way around the room, bending over to pick something up, his ass just showing out the bottom of the skirt…

He quickly closed the door, trapping all thoughts of his best friend’s brother in sexy lingerie away with the dust covered hoover. He continued to edge his way around the room until he came across the next door, inside of which: a bathroom. At least this room was clean. Ooh and a nice large shower. Frank knew what he wanted to use that for, if you catch my drift (and if you don’t, he wanted to bang the shit out of Gerard against the back wall, whilst hot water poured down his back).

He moved round to the final room and at last came across the bedroom. It was depressingly ordinary, compared to the vibrant character that inhabited the rest of the house, which was also currently passed out in the back seat of his car, he hastily remembered.

Moving quickly out of the apartment and back to the car, he hauled Gerard out and half dragged half carried him back in and then into his (or as Frank had started referring to it in his head: their) bedroom.

He quickly grabbed both their phones and swapped contact details, and on a whim, changed his girlfriend’s name to: Bitch that can’t appreciate what she HAD, just to make his new prey smile. He then put Gerard in the recovery position because he was passed out (well, just sleeping, but better safe than sorry), took off his shoes and coat and pulled the covers over him, leaving his phone on his bedside table. Then as a final gesture of kindness, he went and filled up a glass of water and grabbed some hangover pills from the bathroom cabinet and placed them next to his phone.

He was just about to leave when he realised he probably wouldn’t remember any of the taking-home and putting-to-bed, so he wrote a simple note and left it next to the rest of the things on the nightstand:  
xx Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, kudos and comments are lovely for me to read and feedback helps me to make the story better and more interesting!  
> I am sorry for the lack of smut in these chapters so far, so if you need some Ferard action I have another fic (one-shot PWP) called Knock Knock (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3992008)!


	3. Hangovers and Heartaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Lil bit off coffee, 'lil bit of love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry I took such a long time writing/uploading this!  
> Also I have an Exam Week that lasts until Friday so you may be gatting a one-shot over the weekend at somepoint - but no promises!

Urghh.

Inside his head was a pounding headache and in his mouth rested a foul taste of the remnants of last night’s alcohol. He pulled his eyes apart and was instantly blinded by harsh sunlight. Damn he had forgotten to close the curtains when he got home.

He couldn’t even remember how he got home; in fact he was relatively surprised that he hadn’t woken up on the front lawn (again). He groggily decided to sleep the hangover off when he finally realised what had woken him up. His phone was screaming on the bedside table next to him.

Maybe it was his girlfriend trying to get back together with him? He couldn’t deal with that right now; he didn’t even love her anymore. They had grown distant these past few weeks and he didn’t think there was a plaster in the world that could bandage up their broken relationship. Gerard grabbed his phone and was about to decline the call when he saw who it was from. Frank. Frank? How did he get his number? He looked back at his bedside table when he noticed the water, hangover tablets and the note.

The note was also addressed from Frank

Oh God. He hoped he hadn’t done anything stupid, like, oh I don’t know, sLEEP WITH HIS BROTHERS BEST FRIEND. No, he was being ridiculous. He knew he would never do something as reckless as that. But then, how did the note arrive? What about the medicine? And most important of all, why wasn’t he asleep on a pile of leaves and angry insects?

There was only one way to find out.

“Hello?” Gerard croaked out. He hadn’t realised how wrecked his voice sounded until he had spoken.

“Hey Gee, how’s the hangover going?”

“Horrific, but that’s not the point. Number one, how did you get my phone number? Two, why is there a note on my bedside table addressed from you? And last but not least, number three, why am I all comfortably tucked up in bed instead of pissed and covered in grass?”

“Number one, it was the barcode on my cereal this morning. Number two, I thought it would be rude to operate and remove one of your kidneys without leaving a note. And number three, I have absolutely no idea. Maybe drunk you tidied your apartment at the same time? Who knows?” 

“Fraaannnk! Stop being such a dick! Just fucking tell me, I have a hangover and I just want to go back to sleep,” Gerard wined down the phone.

“Fine, Mr “I’ll Just Keep Being A Massive Asshole To The Guy That Took Me Home Whilst I Was Drunk”, I’ll tell you!” Number one, I texted myself from your phone so I could check on you in the morning, aka what this phone call was SUPPOSED to be. Two, I thought you deserved to know who to credit for you not being covered in grass, because you’d probably just end up thanking Mikey. And three, I drove you home, located your bedroom through the battlefield of junk that is apparently your apartment, carried you through your sea of bullshit into your bedroom and “tucked you up in bed”, as you so adequately put it!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in an awkward silence (laced with some kind of tension that Gerard couldn’t put a name too) that felt like it lasted forever until Frank cut the silence short and hung up.

Doing the only logical thing he could think of right then, he called Frank back.

“What,” Frank said down the phone, icy undertones shooting through the words.

“Sorry for being a flamboyant asshole, it’s just who I am. Please don’t hate me I’m just tired and – oh fuck my girlfriend broke up with me yesterday for something I didn’t even do! I swear I don’t mean to be SUCH AN ASSHOLE ALL THE TIME!” He was nearly shouting by the end of the outburst. “Um, sorry, I don’t really know what just came over me; I just don’t need another person to hate me!”

“Hey, hey chill. I don’t hate you, mild dislike may be a thing but I’m sure we can sort it out. How about over coffee?”

“Sure, coffee it is!”

After exchanging the necessary details, Gerard hung up and lay back down, after downing the pills/water and sank quickly into sleep.

***

Step Three was complete, he had organised a supposedly friendly meeting with his new prey. After doing a thorough stalk of his social media, he knew everything they had in common and it was a surprisingly large amount compared to some of his other prey. He liked D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, and Harry Houdini, or in other words, the exact same things. They had a pretty much identical taste in everything! Frank was very proud that he had chosen such desirable prey, not only in his devastatingly good looks but with such a perfectly acquired taste.

Luckily, there weren’t too many steps to gain this top quality choice of prey. Previously, he had chosen strangers and hoped for the best, which wasn’t always the best idea. Most of the time his potential prey turned out completely incompatible with his personality and “ideas” of how a relationship should work. Bars weren’t a good place to find them either. You go to a normal bar all the straight guys just wanna hook-up with a female. You go to a gay bar and, well frankly, they’re all gay.

It was pure luck that he had run into Gerard when he did. Who knows how long he would have spent moping around, failing to succeed at finding a new boyfriend, if Mikey hadn’t dragged him out to socialise! He probably would have found one in the end; it might have just taken him A LOT longer to do so. But whoever it could have been would have had nothing compared to Gerard and his stupid, gorgeous face. But enough time spent thinking about how trivial everyone else seemed to Gerard, onto step four.

Step Four: Go along to the coffee place late and make a big deal about being very sorry he hadn’t made it on time. Pull him into a hug before they sat down and flirt with him gently whilst talking. Talk about the breakup and side with Gerard on everything, unless he is actually being stupid. Convince him she was a mistake and he would find the right person soon. Complement him casually and leave him wanting more. Shy smiles and hand brushing whilst relationship advice was given. And most importantly: schedule the next meet up at the end of this one!

***

Frank glanced around the cramped coffee shop twenty minutes late, but it didn’t take him long to spot the blood haired man that numbed his brain. In other words, Gerard was sat in the corner nursing a hot cup of coffee and giving Frank a semi.

His figure was hunched low over the table, tattered sketch book joining the ragged looking pencil he was using to draw with. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration over the seemingly complicated mass of lines that decorated the page. You would think that bags under anyone’s eyes and a shadow of stubble would make even the most beautiful person look derailed and messy, but they only added to the impure perfection that graced his face. Frank could see straight through the glass man on the other side of the café and his emotions were dancing behind his eyes and thoughts shivering through his brain.

His lips were pursed in concentration and slightly damp from the coffee. He wondered what it would be like to kiss his mouth, to use his mouth, to abuse his mouth. The thoughts that were skittering through Franks filthy little mind were dirty enough to make a pornstar gasp. He wanted Gerard slack jawed and moaning at the pleasure Frank was providing. And he wanted it now.

Trying to push the arousing thoughts to the corner of his mind, he started to make his way over to Gerard.

“Hey Gee.”

“Thank God, I thought you stood me up!” Said Gerard, jumping up quickly out of his chair too stand in front of him.

“Does this make this a date then?” Frank giggled

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Gerard flustered out his words and ended up staring sheepishly at his sketchpad.

“Hey, calm down Gerard, I’m only kidding. How the hangover playing?” Frank chuckled, pulling him into a warm hug, his body flushed with the blood haired prey. He smelt like old cigarettes and coffee and something so uniquely him that made his knees wobble and go weak. So what if the hug went on a little past the friendly amount of time? Frank wasn’t here to make friends.

He reluctantly released Gerard from the hug as the both sat down. The rest of step four began to slip into action and by the time the bottom of the glasses were visible, Gerard was thoroughly confused. He didn’t like Frank because he was a man. Obviously. The idea of him hugging Frank again on the way out is preposterous. He defiantly wasn’t pleased when he felt what could be his mouth press against his cheek in a chaste kiss. It would be ridiculous to presume that he was slightly flattered when Frank called across the café to “Call me later; I don’t want you going back to your shitty excuse of a girlfriend”. There was absolutely no way he was wistfully staring at his back when he left. No, because all of those things would be ridiculous of a man who called himself straight, wouldn’t they?


	4. Shattered Hearts and Terrible Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameras and confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is a cheeky little chapter that I got done early so - here you are!  
> Enjoy xx  
> P.S would you be interested if I wrote a crack!fic??

Frank had a bad idea.

Step five, was a very bad idea.

And by that I don’t mean a stupid idea or crazy idea, like touching a bug zapper or eating dirt, but a very bad idea.

But no matter how many times he thought about how bad the idea was, his need, no – thirst, for the outcome won him over.

It was perhaps the worst idea anyone had ever thought of doing in the history of romance (okay, maybe Romeo and Juliet win that one…).

He was going to buy a camera (that part was the normal bit).

And then he was then going to put it, hidden, in Gerard's room.

A very bad idea.

But how else was he supposed to keep an eye on his pet whilst he couldn’t be near him? It was the only logical answer.

***

Frank came back from the coffee date happy and horny. If only he could see his prey’s beautiful actually face in front of him whilst he jerked off. He would have to make do with the photo he unknowingly snapped of him, whilst he was “checking his phone”.

Gerard was half lit by the dim café and a small smile graced his perfect face. His hair was swept carelessly back, but it was starting to fall down into his sparkling eyes. They, on the other hand, were staring adoringly upwards; to around about where Frank’s face was when he was taking the picture. The green and gold diamonds were beautifully contrasting against his velvety red hair, making his sharp cheekbones jump out and nearly poke you in the eye. His pupils were violently dilated, Frank noticed, after crawling blissfully down from his post orgasm high and examining the photo in closer detail.

Maybe this was going to be easier than he had originally thought.

***

The painfully breath taking photo was already framed and stowed away in the secret locked draw next to his bed, where he some of his favourite kinky items were also kept. It was hidden away inside what appeared to be just a simple cube of wood with little legs he used as a nightstand. But if you ran your finger along the wooden hem, just above the stumpy legs, you will find a thin panel of wood that stuck out more than any of the others. And if you push down on that, you will hear a small click and a draw will roll out. Lovely, spacious, and stacked with “toys”!

***

Breaking into his apartment wasn’t even hard. Too be fair, he wasn’t even breaking in; he used a key! Since that was actually supposed to be the hardest part, the rest was relatively easy. All he had to do was wait for Gerard to go to work and then go over to his place to hide the wireless camera. It ended up being hidden neatly between two boxes that were on top of his wardrobe. The wardrobe was opposite his bed, so that gave him a perfect view of the bed and the ensuite bathroom’s door, which he had failed to notice the first time that he had paid the house a visit. After that, all he had to do was make sure the camera roll was hooked up to the app on his phone/laptop and the sound was working (one way only, so he could hear Gerard but he couldn’t hear him) and head out.

Mission outcome: successful.

***

When Gerard finally got home, Frank was ecstatic to see what fruitful images the camera would bring. Well, he was until he heard another voice. A sadly familiar, screechy voice poured out from the red-lipped woman who had just walked into their bedroom. What was this awful looking woman dressed like a common whore doing inside his and Gerard’s room? After looking distastefully at the mess scattered around the room, she headed back into the kitchen/dining room/living room. Since no other cameras had been placed in the house, all he could do was listen.

“Gerard, sweetie, why is our room in such a mess?” Frank was seething, who did this bitch think she was? Our room ppht, it was his and his prey’s room now.

“More importantly, why are you here, I thought we were over?”

“Oh honey, I’m here to give you one last chance, isn’t that nice of me, especially since you were being such an ass!”

“Um, yeah thanks, I guess?”

So his precious pet wasn’t even going to protest to the cheap, drugstore perfume drenched (he could literally smell it through the screen) woman coming back and taking over his life? He was more submissive that he had thought. The more he learned about him the better of a choice of prey he became. Well done Frank.

Whilst that thought process had been going on, the newly resurrected couple entered the bedroom. Frank still didn’t know the name of prey’s new/old girlfriend, so he decided to call her Slutty Shirley; it was a decent enough name as any.

Slutty Shirley and Gerard’s clothes began to quickly disappear, along with Franks hope that Gerard actually liked him. It was rather depressing to watch actually, from Frank’s point of view. But he still wanted to see Gerard in such a venerable state, so he just covered the part of the screen Slutty Shirley was visible on. Frank was actually mildly surprised at how boring the sex looked. God, he was going to give Gerard the time of his bloody life if, no, when he got the chance.

The better part of ten minutes had been eaten up by just staring at the frenzied movements and listening to Slutty Shirley’s incessantly disgusting moans (they sounded like someone had ran over a cat with a fucking lawnmower, for God’s sake!) had started to numb Franks ear drums, but just as he was about to turn the sound off, he saw that Gerard had been flipped onto his back and he could now see his face perfectly.

He moved his hands until there was not a Slutty Shirley in sight and quickly started to become uncomfortably tight in his skinny jeans, if you catch my drift. Gerard’s beautiful face was completely blissed out, eyelids fluttering and mouth quivering and he slipped into the ecstasy filled abyss. Slutty Shirley slipped into a silent orgasm and fell down next to him, luckily not obscuring his face. The only sound left in the room was Gee’s lust-filled moans and grunts.

As he slid down from his euphoric stature, he let out one, final, drawn out moan before wrapping an arm around Slutty Shirley:

“F-fuck, Frank,”

Slutty Shirley slowly raised herself onto one elbow with a look of pure, unadulterated rage on her face and began to talk very quickly in a low tone.

“Wait. What did you just say? Frank? As in Frankie? As in Francesca, my best friend? Did you sleep with her? I swear to God Gerard, you’ve got another thing coming if you think you can sleep with her and get away with it. You’ve been cheating on me this whole time, haven’t you! Well the jokes on you, you ungrateful son of a bitch,” this was the point she started shouting, in that horrifically familiar screechy tone, “’CAUSE I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH BERT FOR THE LAST TWO MONTHS! HAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH?!”

“Oh god, but I didn’t-“

“OH NO, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THAT, ANY OF YOUR LAME EXCUSES, I AM LEAVING! GOOD LUCK SURVIVING WITHOUT ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE! HAVE FUN WITH FRANKIE, I WISH YOU BOTH THE BEST OF MOTHERFUKING LUCK!”

Frank, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. So Gerard did like him after all! Well enough to moan out his name, mid-orgasm, which sounded like quite a bloody lot to him! He had never been happier watching someone have their heart broken, because he knew that this time, it was he who had the pleasure of picking up the broken pieces. He was so glad he had invested in getting a camera, it was like watching a crossover between a porno and EastEnders (or whatever drama filled soap opera is a national favourite in your country).

It was at this point that he noticed that Gerard was crying face down on the bed, and that Slutty Shirley, along with her awful clothes and ridiculous voice, had packed up and left. His poor little prey. 

“Oh God Frank, what have you done to me, you beautiful asshole. Dragging me underwater and refusing to let me breath.” His breathing was staggered and drifting, “I just, fuck, and even I don’t even know what I want anymore.”

His voice slowly trailed off and he got dressed. He then left the bedroom but Frank missed him on the way back in and only noticed when he was asleep. He would be there to pick up his pieces when the sun rises, he would fix his broken bones. His poor little prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Brother touched a bug zapper once, and from his reaction, I wouldn't recommend doing it!  
> Frank calls Shirley a slut because he is overprotective (well, duh) and that is his opinion but I don't think you should base what someone is of those kind of brief encounters, Franks is a character and it is not my opinion.  
> P.S I don't know what to add to the tags so if you would leave sugggestion in the comments I will add them :)  
> P.P.S If you do that you can have an invisible golden ferdora :)


	5. This title is ridiculously long and isn't even related to the fic but if Fall Out Boy can do it then so can I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was a “straight” man like himself jacking off to the idea of another guy (the quotation marks are for your benefit, I’m sure you all know by now Gerard isn’t really straight anymore)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is ridiculous. I feel aweful for not updating and I will be going on holiday for nearly three weeks on Wednesday, so no updates during that time period. I feel really bad for not getting what was in my head down onto my laptop.
> 
> I do however, have a clear idea of where this fic is headed and would like to thank everyone who has commented or left kudos so far.
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you Chapter Five.

Frank awoke before Gerard and had the simple pleasure of watching him sleep. Calm and peaceful, the sadness of yesterday had vanished from his pretty little face. The blanket had slipped onto the floor and his eyes greedily drank in his flawlessly pale body.

The curvy expanse of washed out skin practically glowed in the dark room, highlighting every crease in the skin and every twist in his body. His faultless jawline met with a slender neck, begging to be held and choked. His arms were faintly muscly and his beautiful artist hands were curled slightly around his pillow. His chest was a slightly toned surface of pure elegance screaming to be marked up and bruised. Right now Frank could think of nothing he wanted to do more than abuse his angelic body, to ruin it perfectly.

He was beginning to stir, and as he woke, Frank noticed his throbbing morning wood, pressed down tightly in his boxers. His mouth began to water slightly as he watched a very sleepy Gerard rollover onto his front, showing his cloth clad ass up to the camera. Impeccable fleshy orbs wiggled at the camera. Not realising he had a boner; Gerard pressed it roughly into the bed causing his body to jerk slightly and roll back over.

Gerard sat up slowly and carelessly palmed himself through his boxers thinking about the dream that had caused it (hint: it involved Frank’s mouth, Gerard and, um, little Gerard). Grunting softly, he imagined he was there with him. That it was Frank dipping his hand down his boxers and that it was him dragging Gerard towards release, not his own calloused hand. “Frank” was now leaning down and stroking him, softly flicking his thumb over his slit and making him moan.

What the fuck was he even doing?

Why was a “straight” man like himself jacking off to the idea of another guy (the quotation marks are for your benefit, I’m sure you all know by now Gerard isn’t really straight anymore)?

I mean, at the least, he was a very attractive guy to jerk off to.

And he was halfway through the job now, so he may as well finish it off.

And the idea of Frank still managing to look childishly innocent whilst he jerked him off was wildly appealing to him. How was he so perfect and yet so different to anyone else he had ever met? It was only driving Gerard more and more insane at even the very thought of those sparkling copper eyes. 

So, giving in to the bittersweet temptation, he continued to feel himself, fantasising about the man who was watching him do it, and in fact joining him in the process.

Gerard was starting to get hot. He couldn’t sit still, but he didn’t want the pleasure to be over yet. He was squirming around on the bed, his boxers wrapped around and cutting into his thighs, slowing the circulation a little but only increasing the thrill. Frank wanted Gerard to be him squirming beneath him, hands tied to the headboard, but legs spread willingly. He wanted to be the one making him twist and writhe like that, he wanted to make him moan and sweat and beg for more. He wanted to own his body. Control his body.

His cock was flushed and throbbing against his stomach and the sight of him all spread out with his hand wrapped around himself was shoving Frank closer and closer to the edge with his hands held high.

Frank was slipping to the brink and timed his release perfectly with his pretty Pet’s. They were both launched into ecstasy and the only thing they wanted was the other. Their bodies floated together through the sea of bliss, but only one was aware of the company. Gerard was high on the memory of Frank and in turn, Gerard was glued to his mind.

He finally knew what was wrong.

Gerard hadn’t worked out with any girl before, because he deep down, he didn’t want it to. He had lived his whole life pressed into the heteronormative mould, subconsciously forcing himself into liking girls. But that was all it had ever been; like. He could and had never loved a girl in the way he was pretending to. He wasn’t just pretending to the people around him, but he was lying to himself. Of course he wasn’t in love with Frank, he had only known him a few days, but even the little crush he had was far more electrifying than anything he had ever experienced with a woman.

He still felt a little bad about “Shirley”, but there had never been any passion in their relationship, it was all about the sex.

Frank was beginning to get a little worried about his Pet; he had been staring off at the corner of his room for quite a while now. Normally he wouldn’t have been concerned, but what with the boxers twisted tightly around his thighs and the cum drying on his stomach, he could only assume something was wrong.

He wanted to call him, but on what basis? “Oh, hi Gerard. I just watched you wanking in your room and now I am worried about you staring at that corner, what’s up?” didn’t sound like a very good way to start a conversation, and neither did: “Hey, I watched you shag your now ex-girlfriend, have your heartbroken and then I jerked off to you jerking off. Can I fuck you through the mattress?”

He wasn’t very good at starting conversations.

His phone screen jumped to life and Frank looked over at it in surprise. By this point, Gerard had got up and left the room, and into the little bathroom for a shower (or a thunderstorm had started completely localised inside the two by two meter bathroom and Gerard was being forced to sing it away, you choose, either works). The screen read the words “Stupid Skinny Prick” so he bent down and read the text.

Mikey had sent him a brief overview of what had happened yesterday, with the traumatic breakup, but with more detail on the conversations and less on the sex. Gerard had apparently left out one key feature that was the spark on the gasoline soaked ruins of the past relationship, the fat he had called out his name in the middle of make-up sex.

I mean, you couldn’t really blame him for leaving out the part that would mortally embarrass him if it actually got back to Frank, even though he already knew. Gerard wasn’t to know that he already knew and presuming he did would be irrational behaviour for someone who wasn’t being monitored 24/7, even though he technically was, but he was just unaware of that.

“why did u tell me that stuff bout Gee?”

“cause he seemed rlly happy after the coffee w/ you - go cheer him up”

“ur his BROTHER why cant you??”

“bc I already tried tht. he was just crying down the phone and is just gonna cry more if I go see him, but he might try to hold it togethr for u….. pleasssseeeee”

“errrggg fine”

Well, at least he had an excuse to at least phone him now.

Now he had a decision to make. He could call now, and risk him not picking up since he was in the shower - or he could call later and not have the chance of him walking out in maybe just a towel or (hopefully) even less.

He saw no point in waiting, it could only postpone the time he got to see him naked again so he dialled and waited. On the third ring, he saw the door creak open and eject a wet haired man wearing nothing but a small towel. 

“Goddammit Gerard, just drop the towel already,” Frank muttered just as Gerard picked up.

“Frank? Sorry what did you say, I didn’t catch it?”

“Oh, nothing important.” His voice trailed off as Gerard flopped down onto the bed, his towel coming loose around his hips. Frank decided to have a little fun with his unsuspecting target. 

“So, Mikey said you had a very hard time with your girlfriend yesterday. Are you okay after that, not sore about the whole ordeal? He said he wanted me to help you with your little problem, that’s it’s been pretty hard for you to go through.” He glanced slyly at the screen. Gerard had begun to blush lightly and was chewing on his bottom lip. He looked relatively nervous and the ghost of a bulge was gracing his towel covered crotch.

“Um, Frank, how much did he tell you?” huh. Maybe he had told Mikey about the accidental mention of another guy in the bedroom, that just so happened to share the name of his little brothers best friend.

“Not much, but I just wanted to check up on you and maybe ask you something.” He paused, searching for a reaction, but the hinting of a date didn’t seem to have fazed Gerard. “So I’ll get straight to the point, not that I am, but I want to have dinner with you. I think it would be a great way to cheer you up and a good way to get to know the enigma that is my closest friend’s brother.”

He was watching the screen closely for any sign of emotion when Gerard suddenly snapped his arm forward and threw his phone the wardrobe. From what Frank could see, the screen had gone black and a large crack had climbed up the casing. Gerard however, had rolled over onto his face and was swearing profusely into his pillow.

“Shit. Shit. SHit. SHIt. SHIT. SHIT! What the fuck do I do now!” he shouted into his pillow. “Oh god, oh god, oh god. If I say no he will never ask me again, but if I say yes does that mean I have to admit I have feelings for someone who isn’t female? FUCK!”

Whilst Gerard was having this very well articulated argument with himself, Frank was laughing at the state Gerard had got himself into, wondering how it would end up. He hoped he would just bottle his pride and come out with him, but he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable being seen with a man. Oh the bitter pain at choosing the correct answer. And then of course the fact that Gerard no longer had a phone. Well, he would just have to find his way around that minor problem, Frank decided.

Quickly, Frank got tired of watching Gerard have a minor crisis over him and left his laptop to get a drink. Only seconds after he stood up, his phone buzzed again.

“I guess Gerard had found a way around the broken phone issue,” he mused aloud whilst picking up the phone.

“I would like very much to, um, go to dinner with you, if you are still okay with that,” a nervous voice rattled quietly down the phone.

“Cool,” said Frank with a grin, “what time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any mistakes with spelling or grammar, my doc. I was writing on kept glitching so just inform me and I'll change them.
> 
> Also this chapter was a bit of a filler, so be prepared for some real action later on and I will try to update again before Wednesday.
> 
> Love you all xx
> 
> P.S. If anyone knows how to put words in italics or bold PLEASE tell me :)


End file.
